Braided
by MistressColdblood
Summary: You have to understand, the poor guy is helpless when it comes to hair EdxRiza multichapter
1. Braided

A/N: Alrighty! Here is the first CHAPTER of this story. Oh my gentle horseradish ( sorry Misty) I decided to make a STORY that ISN'T an oneshot. Btw it may seem kind of oneshotish but, well it isn't, kind of a chain of events project.Also for those of you wondering: my inspiration for this story: my mother was braiding my hair (Edward related by the way we are having character day at school and I am going as Edward ) and I was thinking (since I can't do it myself, mind you I know how my hair is really thick… and the same length as Ed's and I really can't reach it well) 'I wonder how Ed braids his hair', so THIS popped into my head.

Well here it is!

* * *

Braided.

Riza threw her jacket on just as she was making to open the door. As she stepped into the office she sat a few papers on the Colonel's desk, they were out of order and messy, due to her tripping and falling.

She sighed and finally made to acknowledge the room. The door suddenly swung open nearly making the lieutenant nearly jump out of her skin.

Edward stalked into the office angry as usual. "Just how many books did they have in that library anyway? How on earth could it take so long to get them all back?" he ranted not seeming to notice the lieutenant standing there staring at him strangely.

His hair had come half lose from its braid and the mane of golden hair was splayed out around his shoulders. His mouth was moving a mile a minuet, and his face was flushed with colour.

A blush crept onto Riza's face and she found herself watching the shout happy alchemist. Suddenly he stopped. She watched as he took a few steps closer before leaning over and a long, loud, string of curse words flew out of his mouth.

His hair lay streaming down his back as he picked up his hair tie, curses flying.

She chuckled a bit which got his attention. His face lit up with at least fifty variations of red. "Um lieutenant Hawkeye, I-I um…"

She laughed solidly before sitting down at her desk and looking through a stack of papers she was supposed to give to Roy later.

Edward looked down at his hands almost shamefully, then up at Riza blushing madly. "Um lieutenant… Could you, um…" he trailed off and looked at the black hair tie in his hands. Riza stared at him for a moment and smiled. She knew what he was asking even if he hadn't voiced it out loud.

She pulled up from her chair and walked towards him. He made to hand her the hair tie but she slapped his hands away. "Hang onto it I can't braid with it in my hands," she explained as she sorted his hair into three sections.

He was blushing very heavily as he felt her hand scrape over his scalp as she combed her fingers through her hair.

The silence was stinging his ears until he heard her ask. "Fullmetal if you can't braid your own hair who does it?"

"Al…" he answered stiffly. Riza stopped for a minuet before continuing to run her fingers through his hair. "I never would have guessed Alphonse knew how to braid hair," she said trying her best to hide a laugh.

He sighed getting comfortable with her hand stringing through his hair. That was until he felt sharp tugs signaling that she was beginning to braid his hair.

Once she was finished he found she did it much differently than Al. The braid was higher making the back of his neck itch unpleasantly. It was much tighter; it hurt his head a bit to move it. Also his bangs were tucked under his tightly wound front locks.

She moved around to his front and pulled his bangs loose.

"God, if I knew you braided with a passion I wouldn't have asked you!" he hollered. She laughed. "You can find anything to complain about can't you?" she asked as she went back to her seat to look through the rest of the papers.

"Bah!" he snorted. "I was here to bark at the colonel, but I see he isn't here, I'll drop by tomorrow."

She waved her hand dismissively telling him he could leave.

He just growled under his breath and turned out the door to walk out of the building.

"Brother what took you so long, after you yelled the whole way up here I was sure you would have gotten it out of your system.

Ed shook his head glaring playfully at his brother. And he realized that, after a while the braid loosened up, allowing movement without it moving around too much, he hated when that happened. The hair that was raking annoyingly at his neck moments ago lay lazily against his jacket.

He actually felt a bit guilty for snapping at Hawkeye earlier.

"Ed, what's the matter?"

"Hm, oh, um, you know Al, I'll be right back I need to clear something up."

Al sighed and nodded. "Alright, don't be so long… Ed who braided your hair?" Al asked no recognizing it as his work.

"Um, never mind, I'll be right back," Ed said jogging up to the office he had left a few minuets ago.

Roy hadn't come in yet, although not that it surprised anyone, it was still three and a half minuets early.

"Um lieutenant?" Ed asked almost shyly watching as she lifted her gaze from a rather important looking document. "Yes Fullmetal?"

"I um… I wanted to say I'm sorry!" he all but shouted. He wasn't well practiced in the ways of apologizing. She just nodded. "It's alright Fullmetal," she said with a look that said they were ending the conversation there. He hated it when she did that. It just gave him the urge to talk more.

"Um… did a good job braiding my hair…" he said lamely. He **really **hated it when she did the whole 'I'm ending this here and now' thing, it **always **made him want to talk to her more. She just nodded, he couldn't see any hints that he was getting on her nerves. Actually he would almost say she looked amused.

"Well are you going to say anything?" he asked airily, still receiving no reply from the blonde. He tapped his fingers on her desk. "You're waiting for me to thank you, aren't you?" he asked looking slightly annoyed.

He caught her smirk as she continued to read over the paper, telling him he had at least half of her attention. He didn't know how long he could hold this out, he wanted to talk to her, he had her attention, but she wasn't saying anything.

He sighed and walked to stand next to her. "Thank you alright!" he shouted. She looked up at him with those exotic eyes of hers and watched his face contort from pale, to pink to red, to… well that was an interesting shade.

He quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran from the room quickly. He could hear her calling out to him. "Fullmetal!"

He decided he didn't like to hear that from her. Once he was outside the building, still blushing, he grabbed Al by the arm and dragged him off. "Brother why are you?"

"Shut up!" Ed snapped and dragged him away faster.

* * *

A/N: and incase you didn't read the opening Author's note... THIS IS A STORY WITH MORE CHAPTERS. Wo! 


	2. Back to Eastern HQ

A/N: OMG PPL! You better love me for this I GOT UP AT 5:00 A.M TO FINISH THIS. ON A SCHOOL DAY! Bah, oh well I could have been doing more useless things… like homework. Well here it is!

Chapter 2: Back to Eastern HQ

"Edward, wake up Brother!"

Edward just shifted in the bed before flopping onto his other side without opening his eyes. His hair was lying messy and out of order around his head.

Al shook his head before looking over at the small desk in the tavern room. Some papers had been sitting there since yesterday and Al, being Al, didn't dare to look at them in case of them being personal. But the curiosity was getting to him.

Carefully he picked up the papers and stared at the cover. Emotions flickered in his eyes ranging from, confusion, to awe, to anger.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed Ed by the shoulder. The alchemist, having been scared nearly to death, flew out of the bed and stared at the glaring brown headed boy.

"BROTHER! I thought you gave this report to the Colonel yesterday!" Al shouted throwing the papers at Edward.

"That idiot wasn't there," Edward defended picking up the papers and putting them back in place. "Then what the heck took you so long?" Al asked his anger switching to curiosity pretty quickly.

Edward remained silent for a moment before talking again. "I was chatting with lieutenant Hawkeye," he said.

Al didn't press. "Ed, do you want me to braid you're hair?" Al asked as he did every morning. Confusion lit his features when Ed shook his head no.

"C'mon I need to give these papers to Colonel Moron," Ed said standing up.

line break

"Riza could you hand me that cloth?" Roy asked after returning from walking her dog. She looked at him skeptically. "Sir you really should get on that paper work they are due at twelve," she explained as she picked up a white cloth on his desk.

She handed it to him. But the cloth dropped and he grabbed hers'. "Sir?" she asked as he moved their hands to rest at his side.

"Lieutenant, I was wondering if you would consider going out for lunch toda-"

"Sorry about being late with the report Colonel…"

Edward stopped in the door. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked although he felt a jealous monster roar inside of his mind. Yet he had no idea why.

Riza slipped her hand out of Roy's. "No, did you need something Fullmetal?"

Edward threw the report down on Roy's desk.

"Fullmetal… what happened to your hair? You know what never mind, I'm going to go file your report," he said while walking out of the door.

"Fullmetal why didn't you have Al braid your hair this morning?" she asked looking him over.

He turned pink before asking: "Would you do it?"

She smiled gently before beginning to comb her fingers through his hair. Edward's eyes fluttered shut as he felt the familiar sensation of her fingers raking against his scalp.

"So why didn't you have Al do it?" she asked as she separated his hair into three sections. "He was kind of mad at me for not turning in the report yesterday; I was kinda scared about saying yes when he asked me." Well it was partially true.

She gave a silent oh and continued to rack her fingers through each individual section of his hair.

Edward's hands sat at his side while the blonde lieutenant worked on his hair. Then he began to feel the sharp tugs telling him she had started braiding. "You might just be doing it for my company," Riza joked.

Edward turned red. "NO! That's not it… well not that I wouldn't… I mean you're the only normal one around here, and you're good to talk to… and…"

"Finished," she announced cutting him off. "And for the record, you could have stopped talking," she said trying to make him feel uncomfortable. She looked at him again with the eyes that said the matter was over.

Something exploded inside of him. "DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THAT?" he yelled causing a few military personal to stop at the open door and stare before going on to their business. "Fullmetal I suggest you calm down and explain to me what it is that I always do," she said folding her hands under her chin.

"Whenever I talk to you, you always do that… that thing!" he said his arms in the air. She quirked a delicate eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

"Whenever I talk to you, you are always like 'I'm ending this conversation now'…" he said with a pathetic imitation of her voice.

"Okay two things Fullmetal: When have I ever said that, and what is it that you want to say?" she asked staring at him pointedly. He turned red; he knew Riza had won this one. "Well you… say it with your eyes… and well I dunno! Maybe something pertaining to… something important," he said finishing with a mighty bang of lameness.

"Well I suppose that is valid," she said closing her eyes humbly. "But, maybe you should just come out and say it and ignore whatever my eyes say," she added chuckling. He blushed. She was rather good at throwing things back in his face.

"Well Fullmetal I hope you don't need to complain about my braiding this morning," she said referring to the way Edward had snapped at her while the braid was still tight the day before.

He sighed. "I told you I was sorry," he said. "Yes, you also thanked me," Riza added. But of course feeling playful this morning had to add. "_And _you kissed me."

Edward's eyes widened, "Um, well I uh…" he stuttered.

"Ugh! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" someone yelled from the hallway.

The open door revealed a blue headed, pale, girl with a pair of low triangular glasses and icy blue eyes dragging Roy by the sleeve into the office. "Sorry to bother you lieutenant, but maybe you should consider teaching him some patience… and how to file, he all but fried the entire room where he was trying to put this," the girl yelled throwing Edward's report down on a desk. It was slightly brown and the edges were burned.

"LET GO OF ME COLDBLOOD!" Roy shouted pulling his arm out of the pale girl's hand.

She sighed. "Afternoon Fullmetal," she said before walking out the door laughing.

"What is she laughing about?" Edward asked. Riza smirked. "She is thirteen years old and almost 4 inches taller than you."

Edward began to fume. "AHH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THIS WOMAN IS!" he shouted.

"Coldblooded Alchemist Ryuu Kasu-ru," Roy provided. "Fullmetal who braided your hair?"

Edward suddenly stopped yelling. "Oh yeah that guy just broke into the room braided my hair and disappeared, um I'll go catch him!" Edward hollered running from the office.

Roy blinked. "What guy?" he asked. Riza just shook her head and laughed.

line break

Edward skidded to a halt outside of the building. "I can't believe he fell for that!" Edward muttered to himself. (A/N: Don't tell him, but all he did was scare Roy, not fool him). He looked at the ground and began to tread back to the tavern he was staying in.

"Brother you were gone for quite a while… who braided your hair?" Al asked. Edward stared at him with a blank look on his face. "Um… I did?" he tested not making eye contact with his brother.

"Really?" Al asked. Edward nodded and began to fiddle with the sleeve of his jacket. "I thought you couldn't braid," Al said raising an eyebrow. "I thought I couldn't braid too," he said looking to the side.

"So I take it you turned in the report today?"

"Yeah, that idiot Colonel nearly blew it up though, what a moron," Edward complained. "He'll actually probably ask me to write it again," Edward mumbled. "Why?" Al asked sitting on one of the beds. "He got mad at something and nearly blew up a room, and my report. Some state alchemist wannabe had to drag him out," Edward explained a scowl playing his features.

"I'm going up there later to give him a piece of my mind," Edward said. "I wasn't to in the mood to yell at him anymore than I had already."

"So brother what do we do now?" Al asked blinking up at him.

"You know what? I'm hungry let's grab a bite to eat," Edward said stuffing his watch into his pocket.


	3. Let There be no Formalities

A/N: Well here is ANOTHER update I AM ON A ROLL! But luckily I'm not in too bad of a mood having gotten out of school early. Woot! You guys are absolute gold. AND THANK YOU Mormongoth you've stuck with me through my entire Ed/Riza career! And for that I thank you! Actually I wrote this chapter for you… so you can see Roy squirm (or be thickheaded take your pick). So I'm guessing that you can already see that this takes place in Eastern HQ.

Disclaimer: I realize I have neglected to do this. I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

Let There be no Formalities

Riza sat at her desk reading over a rather long document with a face of indifference while actually she wanted to throw the bothersome article out the window and forget about it.

Sadly, she had a deal with Roy. She read over all of his documents, he finished his work on time. Of course that left him with three free hours or so to do whatever, or just sit and watch her, as he sometimes did. So in a sense they both got something out of this. Roy has a good reason to stall; Riza has a good reason to save her bullets for something more useful.

She tapped her pen distractedly on the cluttered up desk. This was the last document, so long though.

She gingerly tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Roy laughed. "Now you know how I feel lieutenant," he joked. She looked at him warily before turning her eyes back to the paper. Her eyes giving that 'I'm ending this' look.

Roy sighed, 'I hate it when she does that.'

He had been sitting at his desk for the better part of three hours just staring at her. She was actually beginning to feel rather uncomfortable.

"Um, Sir I'm finished…" she said looking up. He smiled at her and took the paper from her hand and began to gather the documents up to transport them to his desk. As he reached for a paper she had her hand on he gently slid his hand under hers' and lifted it. "You may want to watch that," he said with a gentle smile. "Um, Sir I really don't feel comfortable with this…" she said swiping her hand from his grasp.

The smile slid off his face. "I thought you liked me?" he questioned. 'You'll listen to anything Havoc will tell you won't you,' she thought although would never say it out loud. "No-not like that," she said leaning backing her chair.

Roy pondered for a moment before coming to a conclusion 'the poor girl must be shy' (A/N: Alright let me clear something up, I AM NOT bashing Roy, I love Roy… I'm just making him kind of thick headed).

He carried the papers to his desk to stare at them, just waiting for one to catch on fire. Of course if he slid on his gloves then what good would telling everyone they spontaneously combusted right in front of him be? He chuckled a bit and turned in his chair to stare out the window.

"Sir please get to work, we had a deal," Riza said loading her gun threateningly.

Roy laughed nervously and began to sign the papers. Riza smirked, that symbol of her victory.

Roy mumbled a bit as he continued to copy his name down on the papers.

Two hours, four million complaints, and one sore wrist later, Roy sat down the battered pen and looked up at the clock at the head of the room. "Well for once I finished early," he stated pulling Riza's eyes from her book.

She marked her place with a scrap sheet of paper and fixed him with her red stare. "Well we have ten minuets what do you plan to do?" she asked while setting her book down.

He folded his hands under his chin and stared at her purposefully. "Tell me about yourself," he said.

She looked at him a bit uncomfortably. "Well, sir I really don't really feel like I should, I-I mean it really isn't important," she said stuttering in a very uncharacteristic manor. "No need to feel uncomfortable Hawkeye, I just want to get your opinion on some things," he said smirking at her. She looked away from him. "Just about your personal life, I'm interested in what you do outside of my office," he stated.

She looked back at him, with a look of indifference. "Sir, that is none of your concern," she said glaring pointedly at him. He just smiled at her lazily and looked back down at his paperwork. "Hawkeye would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked making sure to keep her gaze on him.

"Sir, I don't think that is a very good idea it _is _illegal," she pointed out beginning to feel a little nervous. He smirked. "What the military doesn't know won't hurt them," he said leaning his chin into one hand so he could tap his desk with the other.

Riza bit her lip and stared up at the clock. "Sir it is wrong," she stated forcefully. His smirk faded somewhat but remained nonetheless. "I told you sir I don't see you in that light," she said staring at the clock… just thirty more seconds…

He sighed, this was not going well, he was so used to people just giving in. He could see she would take a bit more work.

Unlike most of the girls he dated he actually has a soft spot for Riza. He had watched her for a while thinking about whatever it was that was different about her. But he couldn't put his finger on it, she was just… perfect.

Riza suddenly stood up. "I'll be leaving now," she said standing up. She gathered a few sheets of paper and her book, and then made to walk out the door.

Roy frowned as he watched her go. He had recognized that hesitation, there was someone else. But then a small smirk spread his lips, as to his offer to take her out she never said the word 'no' maybe with a little gentle persuasion she would feel obligated to go?

But again the smirk fell from his lips. Who was this other person? He shook his head and stared out the window to watch her retreating form, the frown still on his lips.

Things were going to get uncomfortable with them from here on. He only hoped he wouldn't lose a friend in the process.

Turning back around in his chair he looked at the clock. With a small glare and a familiar snap the clock burst into flame. Of course he could persuade her to go out with him; after all he _is _'The Roy Mustang'.

He smirked once again and picked up a few important looking documents and headed for the door.

* * *

A/N: … Well Mormongoth I tried -.-'. I'm not very good at making things awkward…I just hope it didn't suck too bad. 


	4. Returning the Favor

A/N: I'm kinda crest fallen at the moment. I had a major ego deflate since I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter… Oh well the people that remain loyal to the story you guys are really appreciated.

* * *

Returning the Favor

She sat quietly with the book in her hands her dog sitting leisurely in her lap. Her eyes followed the page with her eyes as she turned it.

It was after hours and she was sitting on her couch with a book at hand. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and a rather bland (A/N: fish) pair of jeans. Her apartment was quiet; sometimes it got really lonely to live here all by herself. Unconsciously she reached up a hand to rub at a burning eye to realize she was crying. Sometimes she really did get that lonely.

She sat her book aside and rubbed her eyes with both hands. Black Hayate stared up at her with an almost questioning look in his little eyes. He loved Riza very much and hated it when she got like this. He laid his head on her knees urging her to find comfort in him.

Finally giving up she buried her eyes in both of her hands. Sometimes she got so lonely at night that she began to yearn for the familiar feeling of Edward's hair.

Yes she did have quite a soft spot for the boy, it had started out innocent enough, on her part merely thinking of it as a mother son sort of relationship, only she came to realize she really didn't feel that way at all. The past few days she had been sorting through her emotions to realize that she may think of him as more than just a friend.

Somehow her arms cradling her head had found their way to the armrest of her couch. She never sobbed. That was below her, making noise to ease pain was something she never dared to do.

Black Hayate jumped out of her lap to search the kitchen for food. So she was left alone at the moment. Her years had stopped and she was just lying there waiting for the aftershock of her pain to subside.

She looked up… morning? That was odd. While waiting she had actually fallen asleep. Her head hurt greatly and her vision was blurry.

She looked up at her clock, she was late for work, and she couldn't go like this.

She sat up and reached for the phone and dialed her work number. Mustang answered, she guessed it was a reason to stop working. "Sir, this is Hawkeye. I can't come in today I don't feel well," she said just as he was about to ask who it was.

She heard him sigh. "You know it won't look good on you to be out today," he explained. "I know I really don't feel well though, actually I can barely see at the moment," she explained. She could almost hear the gears in his brain ticking. "Alright but I expect you here tomorrow," he said. "Thank you sir."

With that she hang up her phone and collapsed on the couch. She feel asleep for a while before a knock on the door woke her up.

She stood up quickly and stumbled to the door opening it quickly.

To her surprise Edward stood outside her door slightly pink, from embarrassment or the walk up here she didn't know. "Fullmetal? What are you doing her… and how did you get my address?" she asked. His face turned a little darker. "Well the Colonel said you were sick… and as for the address I kinda… chocked it outta Havoc…," he explained looking pretty flushed.

She smiled before it hit her to let him in. She motioned for him to enter and he had to say her house was exactly what he had expected. Sharp, bland, and spotless. She drove him into the kitchen where she brewed them some tea.

Black Hayate jumped into his lap and curled up making Edward glare softly.

Riza smiled a bit as she sat a mug down in front of him. "Funny thing is… you don't look sick," Edward said studying her closely. She smirked. "I had a migraine when I woke up this morning," she explained sitting across from him.

He swirled his finger around the mouth of the mug trying to distract himself. "So Fullmetal, why did you come up here?" she asked crossing her hands below her chin. HE immediately turned red. "Well I um, just wanted to see how you were, and…" he trailed off swirling a few strands of his hair that she realized wasn't braided.

"Braid your hair," she stated. Amazingly he turned even darker red.

"Well, yeah…" he said looking at the floor.

She smiled gently and motioned for him to stand up.

She moved to stand behind him and began to run her hands through his hair. He relaxed into the familiar feeling of her hands running through his hair.

She divided his hair into three separate sections and began to comb them individually.

Edward sighed. A warm feeling pitted in his stomach when he thought about her. That was odd. He was pretty familiar with this by now but had he felt this way before? Or was he just ignoring it?

Sharp tugs on his hair signaled that she had began to weave his hair. One sharp tug after the other. Over and under… over and under, had he always been this aware of her motions? He didn't think he had ever really paid attention.

She snapped the braid into place with the elastic band. "There," she said smiling slightly. He didn't know what took over him… but Edward suddenly pushed Riza to sit down in the chair and stared at her: an unasked question.

She looked at him slightly surprised, before she nodded. He began to clumsily thread his fingers through her messy hair. A few times he felt her wince. Her hair was a mess… yet, it was so soft... He soon realized he had been combing the same spot.

He moved on. Her hair was much longer than his… this would take some time.

He continued to manipulate her hair until he felt satisfied that it was combed enough to braid. Of course he had never done this before… but if he could mimic her motions right, it may not look too bad.

He separated her hair into three sections like she did with him. Then he began to thread his fingers into each individual part. She winced again and he stopped. "You alright?" he asked not bothering to move his hands. She nodded a little as not to mess up his progress.

He soon finished with combing her hair and then with shaky hands he began to weave the silky golden tresses. He started over twice before he got the hang of it. And even then his technique was clumsy and forced.

He tapped her on the shoulder. Her shoulders seemed to lose some stress as she reached back and handed him a hair tie. He snapped the tie into place and stood back. All in all it wasn't a bad attempt, nor was it a good one… but it could have been worse.

She smiled as she turned to face him. "Thank you Fullmetal," she said smiling gently.

He shrugged his face tinged pink. "Just returning the favor," he said. She suddenly leaned down so that she was equal to his height. Her face was unnaturally close to his… but he didn't want to pull away.

"You're getting taller," she said suddenly. He felt pride swell within him. "Really?" he asked sounding desperate. She laughed gently and nodded pulling away. Edward immediately noted the lack of warmth. "Thanks for thinking of me Fullmetal," she said. But her smile faded when she noticed he was scowling.

"Fullme…"

"Please don't call me that," he said anger and discontent welling inside him. She stared at him for a moment. "Alright then Edward," she said surprising him.

Strangely he felt a smile stretch his features. "Thank you," he said referring to the braiding and her calling him by his real name. He felt warmth pit in his stomach and he looked down feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation.

Normally he didn't feel so giddy around women. So what is it about this situation that is driving him insane? He looked up at her as she situated herself back in her seat and began to drink her cold tea.

She sighed. Tea wasn't really all that good when it was cold… "Edward…" she stopped there, what was she supposed to say? He looked up at her with eyes that were begging her to say something… but she just looked down.

How he could make her go from an upstanding well disciplined woman, to a mass of jelly so quickly. He was actually thinking along the same lines at the moment.

Silently she stood up and poured the cold tea into the sink. She set the mugs on the counter to be washed later. "Why were you at HQ today?" Riza asked. Edward was thankful for the break in the momentary silence. "I actually came up to chew out the Colonel for burning my report the other day, found out you weren't at work, freaked out, came up here…" he wanted to slap himself.

"You were worried about me?" she asked sounding mildly surprised. He nodded almost nervously and began to fiddle his thumbs.

"I'm very flattered Edward, thank you," she said smiling beautifully. He shifted his feet uncomfortably that smile was something he was willing to die for.

"Well I best be going actually, Al will be wondering where I am," Edward said. She nodded the smile never fading. She got up from the chair and walked to the door.

As she opened the door, something in Edward finally cracked. "I'll see you later Edward," she said standing back to let him out, but he stayed in place.

Looking concerned she walked up to him. "Edward… are you alright?" she asked placing a hand on his forehead. He looked up at her and nodded. She removed her hand and motioned to the door. But he still remained rooted to the spot. "Edwar…" but before she could even finish his name he grabbed her crushing her form against his and kissed her madly.

* * *

A/N: Pathetic ain't it! Fourth chapter... FOURTH CHAPTER AND THEY HAVE ALREADY KISSED! 


End file.
